Brother's Talk
by Alex Marr
Summary: Tim and Damian have a talk...this was written long before Batman Inc 8


The bustling crowed giggled in the moment. I grand ball was in full swing, another bash held by the Wayne Family. Fake people all around, laughing in the moment, talking about the single men in the household. In the back of the room, Tim and Damian looked on, un-amused by being in their current situation. Both the younger Wayne's hid in the shadows of the brightly lit room, watching as the vulture-like women dance around them.

Damian "TT" in annoyance. Being in the same proximity of Drake made him off edge. He glanced up with his arms crossed and protruding lip.

"Why must you stand so close to me Drake? Your being here is already hampering the party."

Tim raised an eyebrow, figuring making a snide remark in front of the guests wasn't a bright idea.

"Father asked me to keep an eye on you, make sure that you stay put and not ditch."

Damian frowned, looking back at the gaggling girls. His displeased appearance sure didn't detour the woman flocking to them. He smiled, snakingly so.

"Drake, why don't you prove to me that you aren't gay and pick one of these harlots."

Tim sighed heavily, looking out at the dolled up faces before them. Tim figured not one of these lovely ladies had a single original thought in their head. He cracked a smile.

"Why would I want sloppy seconds, I'm sure Bruce or Dick has tapped a few of these girls already."

Damian looked up at him, turning his head confused by the terms Drake used for these women.

"What is this "sloppy seconds" and "tapped" about? I've heard Grayson say he'd "tap that". What is he exactly tapping?"

Damian had said that so loud and obnoxiously, Tim busted up laughing. Their private conversations had fallen upon wandering ears, causing a number of women to quickly move away from the two. Damian didn't find Drake's laughter to be funny, not fully understanding the words he had spoken.

"Damian, have you had "The Birds and The Bee's" talk yet?"

An extremely sour look crossed the younger boy's face. Tim smiled, wondering if he had had that conversation with Dick. Tim too, had that horrifying experience. Not that Bruce's explanation was any better…just more brain numbingly horrifying. Thank God he had Alfred…Nope, another bad experience really. The best conversation he had on that subject was with Jason. The "black" sheep of the family is surprisingly very sweet and normal when it came to relationship advice.

"Don't ask your father for advice, or Alfred. Jason would be the best person to talk to on that."

"And you know this how?"

"It started over Waffles, after that we've kept in touch. Besides, do you really want to end up like Bruce and Dick?"

"End up like "how" exactly?"

Drake was starting to cross the line, putting his father and Grayson down, be it that it was the way they just happened to use their woman. In Damian's little dream world, a very little world, he had hoped his mother and father would get back together. He knew it would never happen, but he had hoped. He watched as Drake sighed heavily, thinking about what to say.

"Alone."

"Father and Grayson are never alone."

Drake looked around the room, surveillancing the area, making sure no one else could hear what he had to say. Damian was being very observant.

"They are alone; they just haven't realized it yet. At least Bruce has narrowed it down to about three women to be serious with. Dick on the other hand, loves to easily, expressing it with his body.

He has been known to sleep with other women while dating another."  
Tim glanced down, feeling he was getting too deep with the kid. Damian kept looking at him, daring him to go on. For some reason, Tim was expecting Damian to say something degrading, but…

"Then why are you alone?"

Damian watched as Drake's face softened a bit, a small smile graced his face, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Because I haven't found that person I want to share everything with yet. My whole life."

Damian looked out at the group of older women, flocking towards Grayson, who just happened to grace his presence at that moment. The superficial facade was easy to read now, knowing Grayson wasn't really interested in the woman before him, the small talk he gave was to make those around him happy. Drake nudged his shoulder, bring his attention back to the older boy.

"Well, Dick is here. I'm going to go on patrol."

Tim left the wall he was leaning on, ready to exit the area as soon as he could. A small tug at his coat wrist pulled his attention to Damian. The boy looked less threatening at that moment. His eyes held something he had never seen before, a wanting emotion.

"Will I be alone?"

Drake's face was of genuine shock. Had that question been so wrong? Damian didn't know. He also didn't know why he had reached out the way he did, like a child.  
Tim's face fell into a smile, meeting eye level with his younger brother. He let out a little laugh. There was no way he was bonding with the demon spawn, this must be some dream.

"I don't think you'll end up alone Damian, not as long as you follow your heart."

Drake's smile, made Damian feel that everything was going to be alright. That those words he said, would come true, one day. A new hope perhaps? This feeling towards Drake, was this the feeling that his father had towards Drake? Hope in the Darkness?

"Can I go with you?"

"Ah, yeah, sure I guess…"

Tim wasn't too sure where this was going, but if Damian wasn't going to try to kill him again, might as well see what happens.  
Dick finally made his way over to his younger brothers. His appearance was that of a bit panicked. This caused both Tim and Damian to look on in a deadpanned look, as if their earlier conversation never happened.

"Is something the matter Dick?"

"Yes Grayson, please do so in haste. Drake and I would like to leave."

Neither of his younger brothers was ready for Dick Grayson's shocking revelation, for that matter, neither was Dick.

"There is a little girl at the front door and she just called me "Daddy"."

It was a tie between Damian and Tim when the both screamed in unison.

"What!"


End file.
